


Chapter 1: Special thanks to...

by Saycdream



Series: Brian and Justin Season 6 [1]
Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: M/M, Top Brian Kinney (Queer as Folk)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:54:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25061929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saycdream/pseuds/Saycdream
Summary: Queer as Folk (U.S) Post 5-13 story about Brian Kinney and Justin Taylor. Realistic storylines and trying to focus on what might really happen after Justin moved to New York and pursued his career.Justin moved to NY and started a website for Rage and tried to find a place of his own. Brian tried to support Justin's rent in NY. Brian's got a new plan for Kinnetik.
Relationships: Brian Kinney/Justin Taylor (Queer as Folk)
Series: Brian and Justin Season 6 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1815130
Kudos: 12





	Chapter 1: Special thanks to...

**Author's Note:**

> Hi folks, I'm trying to write some real stories about Brian and Justin's life after Season 5. English is not my native language but I try my best to express myself in English in order to keep the same feeling of the TV series and to communicate with QAF fans from all over the world. 
> 
> Any suggestions or corrections of the grammar or wording or expression is welcome. I haven't got someone to help me proofread. 
> 
> Many many thanks to you. Also thank you Yoth Li for giving me real tips of how life is in NY :)

\---“Rage saves my life. Thank you, Justin, for creating the hero for me.” Justin reads the comments posted on the forum.  
“Thank you, too.” Justin said to himself, happily.

\---“Bring Rage to the screen!!!! Plz!!!!! I’m dreaming about that!”  
“Well, I’m also dreaming about it, boy.” Justin sighs about the movie dream. 

\---“Rage is a ridiculous gay! Stop publishing it!”  
“Then stop reading it.” 

Justin likes to read the fans’ comments of Rage on the website ‘gaymopolise.com’ which was set up some weeks ago.

“Hey Justin, pizza is here. Come out!” Justin hears Joe’s calling in the living room.

“Joe, thank you for doing this. I really appreciate everything.” Justin said to Joe, Daphne’s friend in New York.

“It’s just a pizza. Man, you don’t need to be so grateful.” Joe opens the pizza box and hands a coke to Justin. “And you need to pay your half.”

“I mean for letting me stay here, Joe. It’s huge.” Justin explained.

Joe naughty says “I know, bro. You are welcome. I’m glad that I can help.” 

About 3 months ago when Justin arrived in New York alone, he followed the address that Daphne gave and came to Jeff’s place in Queens. Jeff is a tall black young man living in Queens, New York. He was a family friend of Daphne. Joe is sharing a house with 2 roommates and the landlord. One of the roommates recently moved out before the lease ends and Justin just came in at the right time. Four men living in one house and sharing one kitchen means it could always be messy. The old wood structure can hardly keep any sound. But Justin can’t complain. Having a bed of his own and someone who is really familiar with New York already makes Justin feel satisfied. 

“The rent is crazy!” Justin takes a bite of the pizza slice.  
“It depends on what you are comparing it to.” Joe says, “If you make 7 figures a year, you’ll still have a decent place.” 

“Then you’ll be my personal lawyer.” Justin laughs. “I promise it will be an easy job. I’ll try not to get involved with sex tapes, drugs, and guns.” 

“You got me!” Joe finds it amusing. 

After graduating from Pre-Law, Joe started doing all kinds of jobs in order to save for law school. He also volunteers at the Legal Aid Society New York to gain experience and to help with the community. It’s also Joe who suggested Justin set up a website for Rage. “Your fans need Rage’s updates. They want to interact with you!” 

Justin feels it’s like some sort of revolution to post the new pictures on the Internet and issue the electronic version of subscriptions. To keep on working on Rage is important to Justin for now, as his only consistent source of income.

“I will move out shortly,” Justin promises. 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Justin, are you doing OK? How many hot guys have you done?” Brian picks up the phone and stops the work he has right now. It’s been a while for Brian waiting to hear from Justin. 

“What is that for?” Justin asks directly.

“Fucking hot guys is for fun, for relax and for…”

“No! I mean the money. I told you I could handle it by myself.” Justin repeats it several times after he decided to come to New York. When he saw his bank account ‘surprisingly’ showed up a quite amount of money, Justin used just one second to figure out what happened. 

“I know you can handle it. You can always handle it. I just want to invest in an artist by sponsoring him the rent.” Brian says. Brian ‘happened’ to hear from Daphne that Justin is living with her friend Joe. Even though Brian never had lived in any place in New York worse than a 4-star hotel suite, he can totally imagine how the condition could be.

“I don’t take sponsorship.” Justin refuses.

“You don’t take sponsorship or you don’t take MY sponsorship?” Brian asks. This is not the kind of sweet words that Brian’s been waiting for. It’s true that they are apart. But it doesn’t mean that they are broken up. 

“Justin, listen to me.” Brian says patiently and softly, “I want you to have a place to sleep and create your art. You need to focus and you need space. Besides, I want you to be able to come home safely even though it’s late and you’re drunk.”

Justin can’t find a word to argue that. It’s true. And Justin knows that this time he won’t try to be a gogo boy again in Chelsea.

“I happen to know some places. You may want to check them out for yourself.” Brian clicks on the “Send” button in his Hotmail. 

\-------------------------------------------------------------

“Too small.”

“Too shabby.”

“Dangerous neighborhood.. No.”

“Too...lack of taste.”

Brian recently loves to browse the rental website. He types in the zip code of New York. 

After he marks some places, Brian closes the laptop and stands up for a break. He walks to the bookshelf and carefully takes up a little box. He opens it and the engagement ring is lying there in the blue velvet, quietly. 

Brian puts the ring on his wedding finger and stares at it for some seconds. He is thinking of something. 

Brian definitely knows what he wants. He is always the predator. Dying young was a childish idea. “Stop at my 30s? No fucking way.” When Brian thinks about it now, he shortly realizes that he should move on. “We are the queers. We live our lives to the fullest.” 

Brian takes off the ring and puts it back to the little box.

\--------------------------------------------------------------

“Teddy, what do you think?” Brian gets Ted a drink. Brian drinks up his glass and asks for another one.

“Brian, I have warned you about the danger of expanding too fast. But I understand. It’s about Justin. I should expect you to bring this up.” Ted thinks that he shouldn’t be surprised about Brian thinking about opening a New York office for Kinnetik. After all, Brian impulsively bought Babylon not very long ago. 

“But I won’t let Kinnetik be the next Babylon.” Ted doesn’t dare to speak it out, so he takes a sip of his drink. 

“Well, you know me. And you know Kinnetik. What else are we chasing?” Brian says. “Yes, it’s for Justin. But this is also for me, me as a businessman.” Ted listens to Brian’s words carefully.

“Teddy, the king, and his dynasty shall live forever.”

“To Kinnetik!” Ted raises his glass.

\------------------------------------------------------------

“This place is newly built. Gym, swimming pool, public wifi and printing room, party and grill place, and reserved private cinema for 20 people. The 24 hours maintenance group is ready for everything. But the most important thing is that we put residents' safety first. 24s hour security on site. Private locker for each unit. Monitor cameras at the entrance and exits.” The rental agent lady shows Justin around the apartment building. “I’m proud to say our former residents included some hot names and they appreciated our security and privacy protection. Let me show you a unit and you’ll like it.” The elevator stops on the 16th floor and the agent leads Justin to a unit.  
“The apartment is already filled with furniture. You can move in at any time.” It’s a simple bedroom, a bathroom, and a spacious living room. 

“And it must already cost a lot.” Justin thinks. Justin looks around the living room, imagining transforming it into a studio.

“And, you’ve got great views!” The agent opens the curtain and the sunset view of Chelsea shows up in front of Justin. 

“Wow!” The agent must try to impress Justin on purpose and she succeeds.

The concrete jungle is shining in the burning sun. The orange sunshine gives the buildings a golden frame. Justin watches the view at the windows. “Chelsea got a fabulous neighborhood. Restaurants, bars, and grocery stores are within walkable distance.” The agent added. 

“So how can I apply for this?” Justin is not sure whether he is able to rent this. 

“Normally what we need is a copy of your photo ID, application form, background check consent form, past 6 months’ income proof, your credit history check, deposit and the first and the last month’s rents.” The agent replies.

“Oh...But I’m afraid that I don’t have consistent income proof and I don’t have a credit card under my name...I used to live with my...with others.” Justin was disappointed. He would know that renting a simple room from some landlord somewhere far away would be more suitable for his situation. “This place is for Brian, not for me.” Justin thinks.

“We have received the message from Mr. Kinney. He would provide us with the documents we needed for the file. So your part would be very simple. You only need to give us your ID, application form, and consent form. And a full year's rent.” The agent handed Justin a floor map and the rent chart. Now Justin understands why Brian wired him the money. “Always the romantic.” 

Justin shoots a picture from the 16th-floor window and shares it on the Instagram #hellonewyork #justintaylor.


End file.
